


Ashes Are Teared Gold

by daviddobrik



Category: David Dobrik's Vlogs
Genre: Breakup, Confessing love, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviddobrik/pseuds/daviddobrik
Summary: David gets afraid of the dark and waits for his night and shining to rescue him. Only David isn’t really afraid and only wants Heath to hold him, David loves Heath.





	

Oh how David was afraid of the fucking dark! Sometimes it was cute, but a lot of the times it would get rather annoying.

Thefirst time the power got cut off—“Heath! The power went off, get in here and make sure I don't die!”

He made sure that Heath brought snacks, a fired lantern and some blankets so they could make some cute little fort. David definitely didn't make an excuse to be cuddled against Heath since everybody had gone out for the weekend to god knows where.

The twenty year old would get up and switch the lights off so when the power came on, it would still look like it was still out.

Way to trick Heath, David!  
(but it's for a good reason brain, so shut up)

Heath had worn some shorts which were probably found from somewhere around his dirty filled room, an unpleasant place which David wouldn't like to go into. He also wore an old t-shirt which Heath has had since god knows how long but his hair was all messy and everywhere which was placed with a random coloured hat over the top of it to make him look somewhat decent.

As for David, he was the complete opposite. He was wearing actual pyjamas which had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles printed all over the leggings and a cute plain white t-shirt that David would wear all the time and his hair was in fact messy but it made him look adorable and like you would want to cuddle into him and smell his sweet-loving scent. Heath always got that cute feeling whenever seeing David all lazy and unprepared for the day but would keep his mouth shut, it was best that way.

Let’s not forget that David still had Liza and David/Haath still haven't confessed their crushes to one another. How could you ever tell one of your close friends who was the same gender that you thought they were the most cutest thing you've ever seen and wanted to marry them? Didn’t sound that easy, did it?

Still, David managed to get an excuse to get heath to protect him for the night in a little tent filled with their belongings.

“Why couldn't you just call Liza over to pr–” Heath began to say but was cut off by David who seemed to not want Heath to get himself out of this.

A sigh escaped David’s lips and he rolled them like what Heath almost fully asked was the stupidest thing in the world, “That wouldn't be very gentlemen and manish like would it? Can’t really ask Liza to protect her own boyfriend who's a man!”

Heath almost laughed at how childish David seemed to be acting, but part of it had been that David was acting totally adorable and if Heath could kiss him he would be kissing his cute lips at that second. “You’re right, you're right. But why couldn't you ask any of our other friends?” An eyebrow was raised and David felt like he was stupid for pausing and looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

His eyes were squinted and he crossed his small arms over his chest. “Heath, that's enough questions! Just stay here with me, okay? I’m totally afraid of the dark.” David tried to convince Heath and he was lucky that Heath had this over-loving feeling for David to stay.

Heath cuddled into his blanket that he brought for the two of them, beginning to lay down on a pillow. “Fine, okay. I will.” was all he managed to say, he wasn't just going to leave anyways.

“Cuddle me,” A voice arose out of nowhere and Heath swore he could scream, but he didn't. “and turn off the lantern.” David commanded and Heath let out a soft sigh as he reached over by the entrance and flicked off the bright light which was taken away to be replaced by the dark night. He soon found arms wrapping themselves around him and pulling him down into the blanket.

Heath’s cheeks started to burn from becoming all shy and flustered and what David was during wasn't helping at all. “You’re damn lucky the power is out, I wouldn't be during this if it wasn't.” But Heath would do this if the power wasn't out and he knew this.

David’s arms continued to be wrapped around heath like he was a cute lil puppy who needed love and complete attention. Heath soon found his way to lay down and wrap his own arms around the twenty year old, protecting him and loving him like he was his and his only. that wasn't the case though, David /wasn't/ Heath’s.

Why couldn't they just tell each other that they were mad about one another? It was like society had been stopping them, especially Liza Koshy.

Kisses were placed upon the top of David’s head which was laid against Heath’s collarbone and chest. Steady and shaky breathing could only be heard as the two males thought about the three words they wanted to tell each other badly.

The tent seemed to fade with the darkened room, the moonlight peeking through the shades and shining a bit so David could see Heath and Heath could see David. “So, I’ve been wanting to speak to you about something. If I was in any other situation with you right now I would probably stop but fuck it, we're in a pretty gay situation so why not.” David said like it was no big deal.

Heath could start to feel his own heartbeat thump against his chest, the sound was soft and loud which also represented his emotions.

“Okay, and what do you need to speak to me about?” Heath shifted his head a bit onto the pillow to make himself comfortable as he felt David clutch onto him tighter as if he was going to leave (god Heath would never do that in a million years).

David let out a nervous chuckle, “It’s kind of a long story I should say, it's starts off when we first met.” He began, making it sound like some fairytale love story.

“Go on, I obviously have all time and all night. i can't really escape from you, you're clutched onto me for dear life.” Heath let out a laugh, turning his head to look down at the beautiful human being that was David Dobrik.

Soon the twenty year old sat up and crawled towards the lantern to flick the switch on, igniting the pretty bluish tent and letting the two see each other in the dark room. Obviously David’s hair was still a big mess and Heath had his hat on which he took off at that second, stashing it with his other things that were around there somewhere.

David seemed to avoid Heath’s eyes as he sat a distance away, the two had been crisscrossed across from each other and such sexual tension had been swimming in the air.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he leaned down and put his finger through a hole that was in his pyjama bottoms, “How do Ineven begin this?” He asked himself the question as he seemed to play with the ripped fabric to distract himself. “So, when me and you met.. I was completely overjoyed even though the reason had been I was working on a vine with Zane and you had been there to help us film it, or whatever. After a few times of being able to hang out with you, I started to feel weird around you, the feeling was so hard to explain but Indefinitely felt it before with girls I’ve dated in the past and ultimately when I met Liza. The thing is, the feeling that I felt with Liza was different from what I felt with you.. I think what I felt with her was just some sort of teenaged boy hormones attraction and soon wore off a couple of months me and her started dating but it was different with you. The feelings I felt were much more stronger and I felt it all over my body even when I tried not to.. I already knew what these feelings meant even though Intried denying it, it means I love you. I really do Heath, I love you and even though I haven't really explained how I know, I just, I know.” David explained, “and I absolutely still feel those feelings for you.”

You could hear the emotions that David seemed to pour out right in front of Heath, and Heath knew he genuinely meant all the words he spoke and this hadn't been some sick prank to put on David’s vlogs or anything like that.

A smile curved on Heath’s lips, his cheeks were becoming all heated and you could already see the blushing that took over his face. “I feel the same way, and I have since we first met. I remember Zane bragging about you and how awesome you were and when I met you I felt my body get all tingly and my stomach twist up like I was meeting my soulmate, I really did though.” was all he could explain at the moment since he was still processing what was happening.

Finally, David looked up from messing with the now teared up hole. “R-Really? You feel the same way?” He slightly stuttered, a huge smile curving on his lips.

“Yes, David!” Heath exclaimed, laughing afterwards and the younger male couldn't help but leap up and jump on top of Heath. The two were now in different positions, Heath was laying against the blankets and David was on top of him.

David’s brownish eyes were looking down at Heath, examining all the features he hadn't gotten the chance to look at before. They were all beautiful to David’s eyes and he absolutely didn't care if Heath wasn't perfect to everybody's eyes because Heath was perfect in David’s eyes. “I’m glad then, fuck. I’m so happy, thrilled even.” He replied and looked down at Heath’s lips.

As much as Heath wanted that, David was still with Liza and cheating on her wasn't going to help the cause. “You’re still with Li–” He had been cut off before he was able to finish.

“Broke up with her before I told you. Didn’t think I would be that dickish to cheat on her, did you?” David raised an eyebrow and a smirk curved on his lips. “Told her how I felt about you and she understood, we decided we should end it since I obviously needed to figure myself out.” He said it as though he meant nothing, but David was just too anxious to kiss those lips already; the lips he knew he needed to kiss.

Heath’s hands reached up and were placed against David’s cheeks, his thumb caressing them as their faces were pulled together. Lips were touching and sparks were flying everywhere - making the two males feel like they were in some paradise.

The feeling they both felt sent them above the roof and to the skies, it was an overwhelming feeling in such a good way. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Heath finally pulled away, making the both look into each other's eyes.

They were at lost for words, the two unable to say anything but to stare.

They knew they both were for one another.

They were like missing puzzle pieces who finally realised they had been looking for each other for the longest time.

Nothing was going to stand in their way now because they're completely in love and infatuated with one another.

They didn't care if their friends couldn't accept it because they weren't each other and all that truly mattered was love.

All that really mattered was that they called each other theirs now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i literally wrote this at like 5am in the morning when i should be sleeping for school. as you can see - i totally ship david and heath together. isn't that typical?


End file.
